1. Field of the Invention
The invention contemplated here is directed to improvements in structural framework and is directed particularly to a novel key and keyway joint useable for the fabrication and assembly of geodesic structures and the like.
The invention is further directed to a structure which is easily assembled and is also easily disconnected and which is simple in design, economical in cost and which can be used for a variety structure designs.
The invention is further directed to a keyway joint and key in which the key ends and key joints are of complementary interlocking form and in which any number of keyways may be interlocked with a keyway joint at angles defined by the terminating ends of the keyways.
The applicant's invention discloses a simple method in which his connecting members can be used to construct structurally sound configurations and which may be easily disassembled and reassembled any number of times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,819 issued to Fentiman discloses an invention directed to a key and keyway joint for structural assemblies and in particular to a connector having a plurality of keyways therein with their longitudinal medium in angular relation and presumably capable of assuming a great variety of structural forms. The keys and keyway joints disclosed by Fentiman are structurally different and mechanically more complex than that contemplated by the applicant herein. The geodesic structure contemplated by the applicant could not be assembled by the use of the keys and keyway joints disclosed by Fentiman.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,467, issued to Fentiman discloses a rod coupling in which rod ends and connectors are of complementary interlocking form and in which any desired number of rods may be coupled together for use in the construction of scaffolds, bridges, walls, roofs and the like. The rods and connectors disclosed by Fentiman are also structurally different and mechanically more complex than that disclosed by the applicant.
Feil, U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,335 discloses a structure of square configuration having slots extending diagonally from each of the corners towards the center of the body member. The slots are elongated and widen into a socket portion at the inner end to receive a flat member. The invention disclosed by Feil is directed to holder devices such as display units. It can be seen that the structure disclosed by Feil could not be utilized in the fabrication of that disclosed by the applicant herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,351, issued to Fentiman is directed to an invention providing a joint embodying a keyway type connector having integral, nut carrying threaded ends for use in the construction of space frames, walls and the like.